My Path, My Choice, My Regret
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: 'I'm here to warn you about the men who take a path, make a choice, and then regret it as they sit in heaven, watching you live your life without them. This is my story...'
1. Prologue 'A Story To Tell

My Path, My Choice, My Regret 

            I could have chosen a life with you, but I threw it all away…

This fic was made due to a strong demand I make a story out of "I Never Got to Say I Love You." So, here is the result. At first, I had no idea what the plot should be but then I had the perfect answer. Here's the solution! (I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO ONLY UPDATE ONCE CHRISTMAS EVE HIT, BUT THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!!! J)

            Sometimes I assumed love would never find a place for me. I thought I would never find my Prince, my Knight, my Soul mate. But when I looked at a spot to the left of the moon, I saw a bright red glow. Then I knew that I would find him someday. I just had to put my faith on when.

            But now that I look back on it, I realize that you can't just sit there and wait for love to come to you. You have to find it. I suppose that's one of the reasons I went on that Dragon Ball Hunt when I was 16. Dad told me "To acquire knowledge, you have to seek it." I must have know deep down in my heart the same was true for everything else. So I set out and Lo and Behold! I found love on the way. But that love never did last. That love was juvenile after his death. When he died that first time, so did his faithfulness toward me. After a few times I caught him cheating, he stopped and tried his best to win my heart again. But my heart was empty, and he could not have filled it up. Incomplete. I was incomplete, and his puzzle piece didn't match my puzzle.

            When the Saiyans came, I had no idea that I would learn to love one. I had to admit, he was handsome enough to get me infatuated, but I always knew that I was too young to truly love, and so I treated it as such. Now I know that for it to be love, it has to be both sided. A one-sided love is no love at all. You can only love and be loved. So I'm here today to warn you. To warn you about the men who take a path, make a choice, and then regret it as they sit in heaven, watching you live your life without them.

            This is my story….


	2. When It All Started

Note: Sorry I took so long to update! I kinda got carried away with my new Christmas presents. You would have too if you had just gotten a TV and your own personal DVD player! (We already had one, but not for my room.) I'm not spoiled! That's all I got besides a few books (which I asked for).

Also, I never saw the Saiyan Saga. I saw everything except for that one! *Shakes head in disappointment* I don't know if Bulma was there to witness the fight. I'm going to pretend she was, even though I strongly doubt she was in the real thing. 

**-------------**

**            ***Sigh* I guess it all started when the Saiyans Radditz warned us about came. I'm going to be blunt. Nappa was just downright UGLY. No offense to him. When Vegeta came, man I would have run over and asked him his name if I knew he couldn't blow me up. When he said he was a Prince I would have fainted from that instead of the fear had not I already almost wet myself.

            So I hid behind a rock, watching his every move. By the time Goku defeated him,  I had already figured out he was an arrogant ass. I got so sick of "You're going down, Kakarot!" that I almost threw a rock at him and said "Shut up, dumb ass! That's the fifth time you've said that and you sure aren't succeeding!" Of course, something told me to keep my mouth shut. It must have been the fact that he transformed into some giant ape like Goku used to. 

            Well, after he was defeated, Krillin tried to stab him with a sword, and Goku said "No, Krillin! No one deserves that!" or some shity crap like that. Then, he sulked off to the ship, swearing his revenge like the typical Prince would and flew his beaten ass out of there. Then, life went back to normal. At least for a while.

            When Gohan, Krillin and I went to Namek, I was scared shitless of him there. I had already figured out he could kill me without lifting one finger. When he 'saved' us from Zarbon, I had no idea that he was jealous I thought Zarbon was magnificently beautiful. I was so frightened when he threatened to kill me if Krillin didn't give him the Dragonball. I was thankful he didn't, but a small part of me still regretted it.

            When we were back at Earth, I tried so hard to figure him out. He really interested me. I could figure out a lot of people. I could figure out Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and a lot of my other friends. But him, *Shakes head* nope. Nothing. He was so mysterious. The way he isolated himself from others really got me wondering about his past. I think it might have been Krillin who blabbed to me about what he said before he died. But instead of turning my head disgustedly and saying "What a pathetic weakling," I thought what he never imagined anyone would think. I thought he had been very strong to hold all of that back for at least 10 years of his life. I admired him for his iron will. I surely would have cracked by that kind of torture. 

            I don't know what possessed me to invite him to live with me. I really had something coming by doing that. You see, deep down inside I had all those thoughts about him being brave and mysterious. But the stubborn outer shell of me only saw the arrogant Prince that he wanted people to see. It was very humorous hearing him fret over simple things, like snow and human custom. The look on his face when I gave him that pink "Badman" shirt was priceless. Deep down inside he liked that shirt. I laughed so hard whenever I thought about his comments on that. "Is it for a man or is it for a woman?" *chuckle*

            But that night…. Oh, that night changed everything…..

------------------------

Ok. I need some help. Should I veer off from there and make it an AU or should I stick to the story using the normal Sagas? Please vote for one in your review (If you do *cough, cough*).  -_- About the last line, don't be disgusting, I don't mean that.

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE SUPER LONG! You see, these two were introducing the story. The real story starts in the next chapter.


	3. Getting Even

Note: OK. I got the reviews and decided first I'm going to make it a Normal Saga. But then after I make the end to that I'm going to make an AU cut off. LOL. Because I wanted to make an AU but you guys voted on making it normal, so I'm gonna split it! MUAHAHA!

**You know those stories like Titanic where you see a person and they're telling the story at the beginning and suddenly it drifts off into the actual story? That's what I intended to do. So now I'm putting it in the present tense.**

**OH, sorry about the delay. I got my timeline messed up. I couldn't remember if she built the gravity machine before Trunks came or after or anything. I still don't know, even though I tried to look it up, but my computer is messed up. So, just go along with what I say the order is please until I find the real thing.**

**----------------**

Vegeta had just come back from another space mission. It was another normal day of Vegeta completely ignoring Bulma's presence. Bulma did not like to be ignored. So, Bulma tried whatever was possible to make her presence know while he was on the planet. It's not like she liked him or anything. (Yet.) She had Yamcha! The real reason was that she didn't know why he ignored her. He always seemed to pay attention to everyone else except for her, especially since that boy from the future came. She didn't care if the people he paid attention to were the people he hated. It was just that he acted like she wasn't worth his time, and to her no one was too superior for her to be unworthy. Even if he was a Prince!

            "What can I do to make him notice me?" she asked herself again as she sat at the table drinking her coffee. "Let's see..." she ran over in her mind. "What is the one thing that is most important to him?" She thought about this for a while. Still thinking, she looked around for something that might give her a clue. Her eyes roamed outside, where she saw him shadow boxing. She snapped her fingers and sat forward. "That's it! Training! Well, and eating, but that not as important to him!" She thought. "Uh… lets see. Maybe if I somehow make his training easier…. No. That's not what he wants. He wants to make it harder."

            Suddenly it hit her. "Of course! I can build something that will help him train harder! But how?" She pondered on this for a moment.

            "Baka planet…" she heard Vegeta mutter. "Such a weak species. Even the gravity is low." She bolted outside, not caring that her coffee had just spilt all over the table.

            "VEGETA!" she screeched frantically, looking around for him. He appeared right in front of her.

            "WHAT!?" he barked.

            She recoiled back due to the sudden burst in her ears and the invasion of personal space. She rubbed her ears for a second and then looked up at him excitedly.

            "Vegeta, was the gravity on Vegetasei heavier than here?"

            Vegeta seemed to flinch at the mention of his home planet. "By 10 times," he muttered, walking away.

            Bulma grinned evilly "Just wondering!" she called after him, running frantically to her lab.

            She practically flew towards her desk and started sketching schematics for her new invention.

**------1 Month Later------**

            "Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma sang happily.

            "What is it now, harpy?" he barked from outside. He was sparring with Goku.

            "Come here, Vegeta!" she sang, ignoring his obvious insult.

            Vegeta stopped sparring immediately, trying to figure out why this woman always seemed to say his name. "Does she like my name or something?" he muttered. Goku smiled mischievously.

            "I gotta go. Cya!" He flew off, just like that.

            "What a weirdo," he muttered. "Why?" Vegeta asked Bulma stubbornly.

            "I have something for you!" she said, running outside. Now she could show him out there. They weren't fighting so she was safe.

            Vegeta crossed his arms impatiently until she was up to him. She stopped and panted for air. "Well?" he snapped. "What is it?" She smiled and held out a very large capsule.

            He took it out of her hand. "What's this? If it's some vehicle I don't need it."

            Bulma grinned. "Just look. You're going to like it. I just know it!" He forked his eyebrow like "Yea, right…" and clicked the capsule top. He then threw it 50 feet away, since that's what the instructions said.

            BOOM. A huge dome appeared. Vegeta's eyes widened but he caught himself and scowled. "What's this?"

            "Come inside!" Bulma said, ignoring his question and motioning for him to follow. Vegeta growled, not used to being ignored, but followed just the same.

            He walked in to find himself in what looked like those spaceships they used to fly to Namek.

            "I don't need a spaceship!" he growled.

            "It's not a spaceship, dummy! It's a gravity room!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It raises the gravity. You can then train under higher gravity, making you stronger!" she exclaimed, smiling. It was obvious she was very proud of herself.

            "Why'd you build this?" he growled, thinking there was some catch. Bulma seemed to read his thoughts.

            "There's no catch Vegeta. I guess it's just a thank you present for deciding to help us fight the androids." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He grunted something and tried to push her out so he could try it out.

            "Wait!" she screeched. It was obvious she had planned for him to do this. "You can only activate it with a password. I'm not telling you the password unless you say thank you!" she said, her decision final. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for him to say it.

            Instead, she got: "Woman, I should blast you right now for you insolence!" He raised a hand that had a bright blue ki ball in it.

            "If you kill me you won't get the password and no one will be able to fix it when you blow it up or something." He lowered his hand. Yep, she had planned for all of this.

            "So, what do you say?" she cooed.

            "Thanks…" he muttered miserably, as quietly as he could.

            "What'd you say? I couldn't hear you?" She wanted to make sure he never underestimated her again.

            "THANKS! Now what's the password?" roared.

            Bulma smiled smugly. "The password is Bulma. It can't be changed unless it has my voice activation." Now she was paying him back for never calling her by her real name.

            Vegeta growled and stomped to the control panel, hoping to turn on the gravity before she could make it outside. Bulma saw this coming and bolted outside.

            "That proves she's not that stupid…" he muttered and turned the gravity on.

-------------

            "Whew! Too close!" she said as she heard the buzz of the machine. "I need to install an automatic off sequence or something," she said, an idea popping into her head. She went to her lab to plan it out.

-------------

            Bulma strolled into the kitchen to make dinner. Vegeta came sulking in through the screen door a little while after, sweaty and shirtless. Bulma gasped and stared at his chest. There was a huge gash across it (not that she wouldn't have stared anyways, LOL).

            "Vegeta!" she squealed, dropping the frying pan in her hand (no ChiChi bashing intended). "Are you OK?" she said, inspecting him for any more injuries.

            Vegeta was quite flabbergasted she actually cared, but his façade remained strong. "Why do you care?" he growled, not as mean as he intended it to be.

            "You are a guest in my house. If I let you run around with half a body, people would start to worry about my hospitality!" she said as-a-matter-a-factly, running to the nearest bathroom to get a first aid kit. Vegeta grumbled and mumbled about being fine and about stupid, overprotective women. His protests were to no avail, for Bulma saw to it personally that he get cleaned up.

            As she was swabbing his chest with the peroxide, Vegeta looked at her funny and grabbed her wrist quickly, as if stopping her from reaching somewhere she wasn't suppose to. Bulma didn't even struggle. She just stared at him questioningly.

            "Why are you doing this?" he asked, thinking she was trying to trick him into something. Bulma straitened up and decided to answer truthfully.

            "Because I care about your well-being," she answered.

            Vegeta glared at her as if warning her not to do something, and then looked down and mumbled "whatever," Bulma smiled. She knew in Vegeta language, that meant, "OK. That answer is satisfactory." She continued cleaning up his gash.

            "You know, Vegeta," she said in the midst of her work. "Not everybody is out to get you. Once in a while you should trust someone." She finished.

            Vegeta just went 'humph!' crossed his arms, and went to the table to eat. Bulma decided he didn't need to answer and sat down to join him. Suddenly he stopped eating and looked Bulma strait in the eye.

            "I'll trust you if you trust me," he said darkly. Bulma's parents walked in. Vegeta went back to being a hungry pig. Bulma could only stare in wonder and try to contemplate the deeper meaning he meant in that.

----------

MUAHAHAH! You thought it was going to be action packed with villains and robbers night, huh? MUAHAH! I'm so evil! Well, please review. (I edited this chapter)


	4. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

Here's the next chapter. Oh, THIS IS THE NIGHT BULMA REFERRED TO IN CH. 2. 

**-------------**

            Bulma was sitting in her lab when she felt a sudden wind of loneliness. Deciding that she needed a break, she put on her coat and walked outside.

            Since her lab was in the back, she had to pass the GR to get to the front. She smiled as she heard the low hum, and was happy that he had actually decided something she made was useful.

            She had no idea why she cared about his opinion, though. She certainly didn't care about anyone else's, unless it was about the way she looked. Why did his opinion about her matter so much? She wanted to hate him for his arrogance, his attitude of a stuck-up Prince. But she found that she couldn't. She couldn't hate him, even if she wanted to. So she never said she hated him, she never said that she didn't care. Because the fact was, she did care.

            She knew if she was lonely, she could call Yamcha. But she just didn't want to. "He's a great guy, but I just want to be alone and think," she murmured to herself.

            Because of some fate or chance, Vegeta had decided at that moment to come out and cool down. He was just walking out when he saw Bulma walk around the corner, alone.

            "Stupid baka must be lonely," he muttered, looking at the way she was walking. He frowned, remembering the times he had walked like that, alone.

            Suddenly his evil side kicked in. "If she wants company, I'll give her company."

            He took off and flew a about 30 feet above her, watching her until the perfect moment to strike.

            Bulma saw a dark stretch of the sidewalk ahead and sudden felt afraid. She decided that she was right in front of her house and that nothing could happen, so walked on.

            Vegeta grinned. Perfect, he swept down when he heard the woman scream. "Well, that certainly wasn't me," he muttered, noticing that there was a second ki with her.

            "Shit, what to do… what to do…" he thought to himself. "Should I help her? She's none of my concern. But if I don't there will be no one around to cook and fix the GR. Her parents can handle it. So?"

            He immediately swept down to where she was to find some extremely large guy was trying to get her to hold still on the ground. He knew what he was doing and acted the way someone would if this had happened on his planet.

            "Hey, you!" he confronted.

            The guy stood up and held Bulma in front with one hand around her neck. He could easily snap it. She looked horrified. 

            "Wouldn't it be easier if there were two people?" he asked. The guy looked at him, confused.

            "I could hold her for you, and you could hold her for me," he said calmly, his eyes never leaving the guy's eyes.

            "_No! No! __No!_" Bulma's mind screamed. "_How could he do this to me?"_ That's when she remembered…

            "_I'll trust you if you trust me." _

            She looked at Vegeta's eyes and noticed that they were calm, convincing. He didn't move a bit, and he never looked at her.

            The guy studied him for a bit, and decided it was a good idea. 

            "Ok. You go first."

            "_Shit._"

            "No, you go. As a token of my appreciation."

            The man studied him a bit more and gave in a second time.

            "Thanks, man," he said to Vegeta.

            In one quick motion, Vegeta grabbed Bulma with one arm and blasted the man with the other arm. Bulma looked at him, thankful.

            "You're lucky I'm around," was all he said.

------------

            That night was the beginning of our relationship, though we both never admitted our feelings to each other. But I knew that Vegeta cared a little, otherwise he never would have helped me. I'd figured out a little part of his mind, that day, and noticed that he had no real reason to help me.

            Of course, he could easily tell that I cared about him. I never once told him otherwise, even in our arguments, because I knew it was pointless. I continued to care for him when he was beat, and I fixed the GR every time (with a little complaint).

---------------

            Bulma was sitting in one of the many family rooms playing video games a month after that night. She had just built one of the old Nintendo 64s that they made back then, and found it fascinating. Her ancestors had collected a whole bunch of games compatible with the system, and she was trying out each of them.

            She was watching the beginning of Donkey Kong64 now, laughing her ass off at the little rap they had put in.

            "So they're finally here, performing for you! If you know the words, you can join in too!" the TV screamed. Vegeta decided to come in and see where all the noise was coming from. He walked in to find Bulma watching the funky rap, rolling on the floor laughing.

            "What the hell are you watching? Who wants to watch a bunch of monkey's dancing around?"

            Bulma, still laughing, sat up and looked at him.

            "Be careful, Vegeta. These are your native people." Vegeta just growled at this comment.

            "It's called a video game. People used to play them for entertainment," she explained to him. After explaining how the controls work, she plugged in a second controller and put Mario Kart64 on.

            After that, she busted out the Gamecube she finished last week and they played Mario Party 4.

            "Damn these controllers!" Vegeta yelled, getting frustrated when he was losing. He was having trouble with the drastic change from the N64 controller to the Gamecube controller. (I know, isn't it hard?) He decided to protest and refused to play when he knew he was going to lose.

            "Aww…. Little baby Veggie doesn't want to play," Bulma teased.

            Vegeta noticed a video game that looked interesting to him and smirked.

            "Ok. I'll play. I'll play that!" he said pointing the video game.

            "Ah, shit. You're gonna win," she said, noticing it was a fighting game.

            "Well, you could at least try to put up a fight for my entertainment," Vegeta mimicked. Bulma had said the same thing to him a few minutes ago.

            "Well," she said with a little high-pitched mimicking voice. "I could kick your ass straight down to hell!"  

            "You are asking for it, woman!"

----Downstairs-------

            "Oh, hi Yamcha!" Mrs. Briefs said, ushering Yamcha into the house. "Bulma's upstairs in family room 2. Oh, could you tell her to stop making so much racket and to turn the TV down?" she asked politely.

            "Yes, ma'am. Sure," he replied, wondering what Bulma was doing. He had come to have a long talk with her. He felt like they were drifting. Actually, he felt like they had already grown apart. He had a feeling that if he saw her today, he would know if she felt the same way.

            "It's futile trying to win against me, woman!" he heard Vegeta claim.

            "_Oh, no! Bulma's in trouble!"_ he thought, starting to run. But he stopped at the door when he saw the scene.

            "You are such a cheater!" she laughed and punched Vegeta in the arm as hard as she could.

            "Was that supposed to hurt?" he laughed, right in her face.

            "No! But this is!" she said as she dramatically decreased Vegeta's HP.

            "Ah, shit!!" he yelled, frantically pressing buttons on his controller.

            Yamcha stood there watching for what must have been ten minutes. He had never seen either of them like this before.

            "Hah! Can't touch this!!!" Vegeta claimed when his player did a little victory dance.

            "Uuuuurrrrrrr!!" Bulma yelled, half playfully, half frustrated as she tried to strangle Vegeta by the neck. They started wrestling; obviously Vegeta was not lifting a finger. Bulma tried to do all the moves. Vegeta just blocked them, laughing whole-heartedly.

            Yamcha watched the scene, happy and depressed. He was happy that Bulma was happy, but he was depressed that it wasn't him that she was happy with. He had just witnessed Vegeta's good side, first hand. To him, it didn't look all that bad.

            Suddenly, Bulma stopped trying to pretend kill Vegeta as she got this feeling. She looked up, noticing Yamcha. He looked at her so sadly, but gave her a reassuring smile. She returned the smile. They both knew it was over, now. But she had the feeling they would still be very close friends. She looked at Vegeta and realized how much fun they were having together.

            Vegeta had stopped when she did and was looking at her. Surprisingly, he was so caught up with Bulma that he didn't notice Yamcha, or when Yamcha left. They were both on the floor, sideways, looking at each other. Bulma gave out a short breath through her nose, which would have come out a snort if it hadn't been so light. The irony of it all… but for now they were both happy.

--------------

So, what'd ya think? Please review!! Oh, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THIS HALF!!! 


	5. The End of that Beautiful Relationship

**Hey peeps. Sorry for not updating last week. I just got back from vacation. This is the end of this half.**

**--------**

Bulma woke up with the sun in her face. She blinked a few times and then tried to roll onto her back, but SMACK. She ended up right against a stone hard obstacle.

            She froze, wondering who on earth was lying next to her. She slowly turned her head and saw none other than Vegeta.

            "AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed. Vegeta woke up with a start and looked around, fists clenched!

            "Where is it? Where's the danger?" he yelped. However, he then shut his eyes again and fell back onto the pillow, out cold again.

            "Vegeta!!!! VEGETA!!!" Vegeta bolted out of the bed a second time. "What? What is it? WHAT THE F*** DID WE DO!?" he yelled when he saw that his clothes were in pieces on the ground.

            "HOW THE F*** SHOULD I KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP, NAKED, NEXT TO YOU!" Bulma screeched back.

            "WELL WHAT ELSE COULD WE HAVE-" Vegeta stopped, realizing that they were yelling for no reason. "Okay. Fine. We slept together. I can handle that," he said, rubbing his head in confusion and frustration.

            "Yea? Well I can't," she said.

            "Well you certainly seemed to handle it well last night!" Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma fell silent. They both shoved on their clothes, looking away from each other.

            "Well, this isn't a dream…"

            "Felt like one last night…"

            "Stop referring to last night!" Bulma snapped. "And we can't both be having the same **extremely** detailed hallucinations. Therefore, it is real."

            "No shit, Sherlock," Vegeta muttered.

            "Shut the f*** up!" Bulma yelled back.

            Vegeta glared at her and then calmed down. "This is no time for us to be fighting."

            "You're right, you're right," Bulma said, sitting down on the bed. Vegeta did the same.

            "We could pretend it never happened," Bulma suggested. "It could just be a one night stand…"

            "No. The others will know," Vegeta said.

            "How the hell would they know? It's not like they check to make sure I'm still a virgin or anything," she said incredulously. Vegeta fell silent. Bulma had the distinct feeling he was hiding something from her.

            She was about to ask when-

            BOOOOOOM!

            They each fell off the bed, Bulma landing flat on her face. Vegeta managed to support himself in time and stood up again.

            BOOOOOOM!

            The whole room exploded. Bulma felt herself being throw backwards. Then all she saw was blackness…

---------

            She woke up to the sound of yelling and explosions.

            "What happened?" she whispered, blinking hard to clear her vision. She sat up, feeling sick. She heard yelling behind her. She stood up and stumbled around for a bit, having to steady herself on a piece of the broken wall.

            She turned around to see Vegeta and a man standing in a fighting stance, facing each other.  The man seemed to be humanoid. However, he was much bigger than a human, or any Saiyan. He looked like his race could be related to the Saiyans. He had spiky hair, but it went back instead of straight up. His tail was black instead of brown, and he wore some strange armor that she had never seen before. They seemed to be talking. She was a safe distance away, yet she could hear them from where she was.

            "_Who is that guy?"_ Bulma wondered.

            "I'm offering you a chance in a lifetime, Vegeta! Don't throw it away!" the man yelled. Vegeta looked at the man incredulously.

            "I have a life here, Creon! A life! I have a future here on this planet! It may seem hard to believe, but it's true!" he yelled.

            The man named Creon laughed. "You have a future Vegeta! And yes, it is here. This is where we can start. You have a chance to rule the universe! This is what you dreamed of since you were a little boy! And you're going to throw it all away because of some woman!?"

            "_They're talking about me…"_ she thought.

            Vegeta seemed to think a bit. He whispered something to Creon that Bulma couldn't hear. Creon said something back, also very quietly. Vegeta's eyes flashed with hate, but also with defeat. Creon gave Vegeta a strange look, and Vegeta seemed to calm down suddenly.

            "You know very well that I am much stronger than you. And even if I wasn't, I could carry out my threat with ease.

            Vegeta studied Creon for a while, looking for a falter or a sign of bluffing.

"Very well," he said. "I'll go with you."

            "Vegeta! No!" Bulma screamed, running up to him.

            "Why are you going? Why?"

            "Because I want to! I've made up my mind!" Bulma started to cry.

            "No! Vegeta! You can't go! I love you!" she blurted.

            Vegeta twitched. "Love is for fools," he whispered. "I'm afraid you'll have to learn that the hard way." 

            "Noo… Vegeta…" she sobbed, clutching to him. He shoved her off.

            "Stay away from me, slut! I will not take this!" he yelled. "I never loved you! It was all a lie to get you into my bed!"

            "No! You're lying!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

            "It's true, woman!" he yelled back. "I used you to get stronger! I knew your intelligence would come in handy." Bulma would stifle a few sobs every now and then, sinking to her knees. "So I decided to play the game, getting you to think I liked you, baiting you so you'd build me something useful. I'm taking the GR. Cya later, sucker!" he said, smirking sadistically.

            Bulma could only watch heartbroken as he and Creon flew off. She turned around and noticed that the GR was the only undamaged piece of property. She cried silently.

            Then another blast filed the air, and yet again she only saw blackness.

--------

            Bulma opened her eyes for the second time that day, wondering where on earth she was. After her eyes adjusted, she saw a couple of beds similar to the one she was in beside her. She was in the hospital. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing for it all to be a dream.

            A nurse walked in. "Oh! You're awake! It's about time, too. You were in a bad coma," the nurse chirped. She reminded Bulma of her mother.

            "How long has it been?" Bulma asked.

            "Lie back down, hunny. You need to rest. It's been two months."

            Bulma lied her head back again, obeying the nurse's orderes. The nurse ruffled her pillows and such.

            "I'm sure if it had just been that one explosion, you both would have been fine. But the second explosion shook you up," the nurse rambled. Bulma forked her brow, wondering what she meant by 'you both'. "We tried to keep you both alive," the nurse said sympathetically. "But just yesterday, the baby died," she said, turning to Bulma with a sincere look of what seemed to be apology. "We've been expecting you to wake up for the past 24 hours."

            "Baby!? What baby?" Bulma asked, bolting up.

            The nurse looked at her, astounded. "Didn't you know? You were pregnant!" she said. Bulma sank down again, her shoulder's shaking. She started to weep uncontrollably.

            "Now, now, dear. It's alright," the nurse said, coming over and hugging Bulma.

            "I was finally going to have a baby…" she wailed. "I've wanted to have a baby ever since I was 18 and now it's gone!" 

            "Shh… calm down now, dear," the nurse soothed. "Everything will be alright,"

            "_No,"_ Bulma thought. "_No, it won't."_

-------

            I felt so dirty and used; I felt stupid and abused. My parents were fine, and we had Capsule Corp. rebuilt in no time. Luckily, it was Labor Day and there were no employees in the building; so no one was hurt.

--------

            Bulma was still in the hospital when Goku came to see me. She had calmed down quite a bit about the baby, but she was still very distressed. 

            "Bulma?" asked Goku nervously. "How are you?" he asked, trying to smile reassuringly.

            "I'm great, thanks Goku," Bulma said.

            "Well, Bulma. I… I have some bad news," he said, sitting at the foot of the bed. She sat up, frowning. "Well, uh…it's about Vegeta. He's dead," he said.

            Bulma looked down, expecting to feel a wave of emotion hit her. But she felt no pity, and she felt no pain. She felt no anguish, and she felt no depression.

            "How?" she asked, pupils quivering.

            "I killed him," Goku whispered. "Apparently, he and the man he was with felt me as their biggest threat. They decided to dispose of me first."

            "And you won?" He nodded. "Good," she said.

---------

            He had made his decision, and I had made mine. It was almost like fate that I lose that baby. I would never have to be reminded of the love I never had. I have lived my greatest nightmare: to grow up an old maid. Many people say that they would give anything to be me. But I say that I would give anything to be those people. They don't know the pain I suffered, the tears I've cried. They have no idea how many friends I've seen fall, and all the love I wished for. But that wish never came true. Was it love that I had with Vegeta? No. It was not.

--------

**Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff  
Time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
  
You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joyride  
Just came down in flames  
Cause your deeds  
Sold me out in shame  
  
After all of the stealing, your cheating  
You probably think  
That I hold resentment for you  
But... you're wrong  
  
Cause if it wasn't for all that  
You tried to do  
I wouldn't know  
Just how capable  
I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
CHORUS:  
Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could  
Cash in on my good thing  
Before I realized your game  
  
I heard your going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you wanted to harm me  
But that won't work any more  
No more... it's over  
  
Cause if it wasn't for  
All of your torture  
I wouldn't know how  
To be this way now and  
Never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
CHORUS **

**----------**

**Please review. Epilogue to this coming out next Sunday. Then the AU.**


	6. Vegeta's POV

**I know I said "epilogue" but this is really a Vegeta POV that explains everything.**

**-------**

I know she told you how evil men are. I know she said I made my decision. She said we had no love. But did she know the truth? No. Just hear me out…

--------

            Right after Vegeta and Bulma had been discussing the happening of the night before, a huge explosion shook Capsule Corps. Then a nearer explosion destroyed the building itself.

            Vegeta managed to protect Bulma by shielding her with his own body. He carefully removed the debris on top of them and looked around cautiously, trying to see where the danger was.

            "Ah, Vegeta. I've been looking for you!" Vegeta turned around to see Creon. Creon was a distant relative of his of the Sahriyain race. They were cousins of the Saiyan race. (Ex: Vulcan and Romulan.) They were stronger than Saiyans, but usually did not associate with them. They lived in a different quadrant of the universe.

            "Creon! What are you doing here?" Vegeta gasped.

            "Just told you!" Creon laughed. "I have an interesting proposition for you, Vegeta."

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Creon smiled.

            "I have acquired a new power that can put us in control of the universe, if you join me, of course,"

            Vegeta frowned. Creon had horrible timing. He had dreamed of ruling the universe as far back as he could remember. But he had a future with Bulma… Which is more important?

            "No, Creon. I'm afraid I must decline," Vegeta said firmly. The smile on Creon's face wiped off.

            "What?" he asked clearly surprised.

            "I can't go with you," Vegeta growled, skipping levels of politeness.

            Creon turned from surprise to anger.     "Vegeta, don't be ridiculous. This is the first planet I'm destroying, and if you don't come with, you'll be on it!" he snarled.

            Vegeta stood his ground. "You will not destroy this planet. Not when my mate's on it!" he yelled, charging Creon.

            They fought for hours. Finally, when they were both exhausted, they stopped and touched down.

            "I'm offering you a chance in a lifetime, Vegeta! Don't throw it away!" the man yelled. Vegeta looked at the man incredulously.

            "I have a life here, Creon! A life! I have a future here on this planet! It may seem hard to believe, but it's true!" he yelled.

            The man named Creon laughed. "You have a future Vegeta! And yes, it is here. This is where we can start. You have a chance to rule the universe! This is what you dreamed of since you were a little boy! And you're going to throw it all away because of some woman!?"

            Vegeta looked at Creon very seriously. "I love her," he whispered.

            Creon looked at Vegeta, unmoved. "Love is for fools, Vegeta, and I don't want you hurt. I can't succeed without you. You either come with me, or I kill her."

            Vegeta's eyes flashed with hate, surprise, and defeat. He lowered his head, eyeing where he knew Bulma was out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his head up again, studying Creon for a sign of bluff. He could tell Creon was not.

            "You know very well that I am much stronger than you. And even if I wasn't, I could carry out my threat with ease."

            "Very well," he said. "I will go with you." 

            Bulma ran up to him faster than he'd ever imagine she could run.

            "Vegeta! No!" she screamed. "Why are you going? Why?" He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity to him. He looked at her depressed face and her bright blue eyes, which seemed to flicker and die. In that instant, he made up his mind.

            "Because I want to! I've made up my mind!" he yelled. Creon smirked at him, knowing the game he was playing.

            "No! Vegeta! You can't go! I love you!" she blurted. Vegeta twitched, pained at the words in which he felt as well. But he must stand his ground…

            "Love is for fools…" he whispered._ "And I'm' one of them…" _he thought. "I'm afraid that you'll have to learn that the hard way." _"I'm so sorry…"_ he thought sadly. _"But it's for your own good."_

            "Noo… Vegeta," she sobbed, clutching him. He frowned, thinking about the pain she must feel.

            "Stay away from me, slut! I will not take this!" he yelled, contrary to his feelings. "I never loved you! It was all a lie to get you into my bed!"

            "No! You're lying!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. He decided if she felt anger toward him, she would get over it easier.

            "It's true, woman!" he yelled back. "I used you to get stronger! I knew your intelligence would come in handy." Bulma would stifle a few sobs every now and then, sinking to her knees. "So I decided to play the game, getting you to think I liked you, baiting you so you'd build me something useful. I'm taking the GR. Cya later, sucker!" he said, smirking sadistically.

            He flew off, heartbroken, but knowing he did the right thing. After they took the GR, Vegeta shoved it in his pocket (since it was now a tiny capsule) and took to the air again.

            Suddenly, Creon turned around a shot an explosion near Bulma. Vegeta tried to go to her, but Creon stopped her.

            "It will not kill her, but there can be no child," Creon said.

            "I hate you," Vegeta whispered. He was going to have a son…

            "One day you'll thank me," Creon said, laughing. "You cannot have a hybrid running around, looking for revenge on it's father for it's mother. Nice act, by the way."

            "Where are we going?" Vegeta asked ruthlessly.

            "To Kakarot's of course. He must have sensed me by now. He's probably outside, ready to instant transmission."

            "Why are we going there?" Vegeta asked.

            "You of all people would know that he is the only thing between us and glory," Creon said seriously. They flew in silence for a while before Goku appeared in front of them. They skidded to a halt.

            "Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked. Their eyes met, and Goku knew.

            "Come on, Vegeta!" Creon yelled, turning Super Sahriyain. Goku turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta thought quickly, turning Super Saiyan as well. He charged Creon, not Goku. Now that they were a safe distance away from Capsule Corps, Vegeta was sure Creon could not carry out his threat. He would not aid Creon in destroying Earth, not while Bulma was on it. He couldn't beat Goku without him anyway.

            "Vegeta!" Creon whined, frustrated. "I thought you were on my side!" he yelled.

            "I will not help any bitch who threatens to kill my mate!" Vegeta yelled, feeling more powerful than he ever did before, but Creon easily beat him before Goku could even step in. (That's pretty fast, no?) Vegeta lay on the ground, barely alive. He watched as Goku beat Creon, barely winning.

            After the fight was over, Goku touched down by Vegeta and knelt down by him.

            "Vegeta," Goku whispered.

            "Kakarot, tell Bulma that you killed me, not Creon. Tell her that I fought against you, not with you. One day, you'll understand," he said. Then he was gone.

---------

            I could not fill Bulma with false hope. I had decided the easiest way for her to get over me in life was to think that I deceived her. Being angry with someone often helps you get over him. She'll know the truth one day, but not yet. Was it love I hade with Bulma? Yes. Yes it was.

----------

**The AU is coming out next! Please review!**
    
    **How could this man I thought I knew**
    
    **Turn out to be unjust, so cruel**
    
    **Could only see the good in you**
    
    **Pretended not to see the truth**
    
    **You tried to hide your lies**
    
    **Disguise yourself**
    
    **Through living in denial**
    
    **But in the end you'll see**
    
    **You, won't, stop, me**
    
    **I am a fighter and I**
    
    **(I'm a fighter)**
    
    **I ain't gon' stop**
    
    **(I ain't gon' stop)**
    
    **There is no turning back**
    
    **I've had enough, yeah...**
    
    **Makes me that much stronger**
    
    **Makes me work a little bit harder**
    
    **(Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)**
    
    **It makes me that much wiser**
    
    **So thanks for making me a fighter**
    
    **Made me learn a little bit faster**
    
    **Made my skin a little bit thicker**
    
    **Makes me that much smarter**
    
    **So thanks for making me a fighter**
    
    **Thought I would forget (thought I)**
    
    **I remember (ohh)**
    
    **'Cause I remember (ohh)**
    
    **I remember**
    
    **Thought I would forget (ooh)**
    
    **I remember (ohh)**
    
    **'Cause I remember (ohh)**
    
    **I remember**
    
    **Makes me that much stronger**
    
    **Makes me work a little bit harder**
    
    **It makes me that much wiser**
    
    **So thanks for making me a fighter**
    
    **Made me learn a little bit faster**
    
    **Made my skin a little bit thicker**
    
    **Makes me that much smarter**
    
    **So thanks for making me a fighter**


	7. AU Prologue

**LOL. I read the whole story through and realized how suddenly I ended it. I think I did the story justice with the 6th chapter, though. I like Vegeta and can't see him as 'the bad guy'.**

**I was going to put the "Fighter" song in my fic "Butterfly" but thought this suited it better. Sang by Christina Aguilera on the CD Stripped.**

**Well, this is the beginning of the AU. I know the original one was sort of AU, but it had to be for Vegeta to die. This is going to be REALLY AU. **

**THIS IS THE PROLOGUE OF THE AU.**

**---------**

            In a galaxy far, far away (Star Wars, couldn't help myself. lmao), there lived a Prince of a planet named Vegetasei. He would soon be crowned King, and was in desperate need of a queen to stand by his throne. This planet was known for it's brute but magnificent strength and power.

            On a planet next to Vegetasei sat a planet named Chikyuu. Here, a Princess ruled the planet with a firm grasp, her father being too old to rule on his own. This planet was famous for it's advanced technology and wisdom.

            In a union that they both thought would benefit each other, the Prince and the Princess married. Using Chikyuu ships to get between one another, and Vegetasei inhabitants to enforce law on Chikyuu, the union was thought to be a great success. Until one of them started seeing someone else…

------

**I know totally short, but it's a prologue! I decided that since it's so short I'll put this up Saturday and a real chapter on Sunday.**


	8. Face the Truth

**Here's the first chapter of the AU. Well, it's kind of a prologue, too, so it's not going to be that long.**

**----------**

            She seemed to glide into the room, her steps so graceful.   She wiped her mouth, breathing hard, and walked to a set of doors on the other side of the hall. After trying to calm her breathing, she pushed them open. She swiftly walked in and started to change her dress, which had been torn slightly on the left shoulder strap.

            "Where have you been?" a cold voice asked her from the right side of the room. She gasped and turned to where the voice had come from: the bed, trying to use to the light of the hallway to see him. The doors shut and they were left in the darkness of the night. She swallowed, breath uneven.

            "I was out," she said firmly, trying to regain her composure. But her knees felt weak and she could barely stand. She swallowed again as she sensed someone, someone she knew very well, circling her, inspecting her. She then seemed to relax.

            "What happened to your dress?" he asked her in a knowing voice.

            "What does it look like? It's torn," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, strength coming back to her.

            "Don't speak to me in that manner!" he snarled, grabbing her chin and facing it toward where his face must have been.

            "I have been for the past three years and you never seemed to mind," she whispered coldly.

            Then there was silence. She heard his footsteps walk toward to the right, where the bed was, then hearing the spring of the mattress as he flopped down on it.

            "Well for the past three years one of us hasn't been seeing someone else…" he said. She wheeled toward him.

            "Who would that be?" she demanded. "You accuse me?" He bolted up and walked to her again.

            "Well it appears that there are only two of us, so we can do nothing but suspect each other," he said.

            The silence grew louder.

            "For the last three years I have learned to love you," she said quietly.

            He stared at where her eyes would be. "It is easy to learn to love. It is a completely different thing to unconditionally love. That is what love is about, and this marriage is not about love," he whispered, turning his back at her, and walking to the bed yet again.

            Not knowing what to say to that, she too walked over to the bed and flopped down beside him.

            "What are we to do, then?" she asked.

            "There is only one thing we can do…" he whispered. They each slowly drifted off into disturbed sleep.

------------

I'm so excited about this! Please review. Next week, a real chapter (as in a long chapter). This is sorta a prologue/chapter thingy. I dunno. Just review.


	9. The Solution 'The Truth Itself

**Hey. Here it is.**

**---------**

            She walked into the familiar bedroom once more, searching for her King. She checked the balcony, and then found him in the bathroom Jacuzzi. He seemed to have fallen asleep in it.

            She walked up to him and shook his shoulder. He awoke with a start.

            "How the fu** did I fall asleep in here?" he muttered. He stared at the woman who had awakened him. "Yes?"

            "You need to see something," she said. He followed her out, getting dressed before hand, of course.

            "Look," she said. She pointed to a blue haired girl who was working on a machine of some sort.

            "Who is that?" he asked, trying to get a better view of her face. She looked kinda familiar…

            "Is that _her?"_ she asked when the girl turned and faced them. Vegeta gulped and nodded.

            "It's Bulma," he whispered. This was the girl. He had confessed that to his Queen last night. Bulma stared at him as he stared back.  The Queen watched the exchange and smiled.

            "If you haven't noticed, she looks just like me now," she whispered. Vegeta turned to the Queen and looked at her. He smiled, knowing where this was going.

            "I'll always love you, but not like that," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll forever be in your debt." The Queen smiled back at him.

            "I know. And the same goes for me. I guess this will be the last time I will be royalty. We will have to switch completely. I think I'll move back to my home planet though. Bulma is more than capable of handling my responsibilities. It's as if she was the ruler of Chikyuu in another life. You know what you want, so take it and never let go." And with those last words, the Queen left.

            Bulma walked up to Vegeta and took his hand when the Queen left.

            "She's such a noble soul. She'll go strait to heaven when she's gone," Bulma whispered.

            Vegeta smiled, staring at the door she had left through. "I know."

---------

            Vegeta gave the new Queen a tour of the house. He told her all about the politics, surprised at the natural talent she had at such things. To him, she was perfect in every way.

            Bulma had been the head of the Science department when he had met her. After a few special moments, they had decided to keep their undercover loving hidden underneath the sheets. It would have been a total outrage to the people if they had discovered such a thing. She was beautiful, intelligent, had spunk, and was a great politician.

            She was just like the Queen, and that's why he loved her. Why he didn't love the real Queen was a mystery to him. But he never dwelled on such things. He couldn't control his emotions. He had learned that long ago.

-----The night of the previous chapter-----

            "You love him?" she asked bitterly. The blue haired girl nodded her head in tears.

            "Yes," she whispered. The Queen drew in a deep, uneven breath. She had gone down to the Science Department to dig up the truth. She lowered her head in realization.

            "And does he love you?" she asked softly, controlling herself. The moonlight seemed to pierce the darkness as the two stood there, crying.

            The girl gulped. "Yes." The Queen looked at the floor feeling sick.

            "Very well," she whispered. "I understand." She turned and left, leaving the girl alone.

            "_How cruel life is…"_ the Queen told herself. She walked towards the bedroom, ready to confront the King. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying hard not to let new ones fall.

            "Oh, look who it is," a sadistic voice said. The Queen turned to the owner to see a familiar, handsome man standing before her.

            "I don't have time to deal with you, Yamcha," the Queen muttered, trying to walk away. Yamcha grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, giving her a rough, forced kiss. She hit him with her free arm, trying to break free.

            "You never had time to deal with me, ever since you married that bastard Prince!" Yamcha snarled. The Queen slapped him hard across the cheek, forcing him to let go. She ran down the hallway towards the room. She checked behind her to make sure he still wasn't following her. Her stomach lurched as she heard the Royal Bedroom's doors open and close.

            "_It's probably the King,"_ she told herself. "_There's no way he could have gotten there before me. He would have had to pass me."_

            She turned a corner to come face to face with the doors. She wiped her lip, which had both tears and Yamcha's spit on it, and glided through the throne doors.

            After checking to make sure no one was there, she started to change her torn dress.

            "Where have you been?" the cold voice asked her. She gasped and turned towards the bed.

            "_It's him,"_ she thought, horrified. The doors shut and she was left with the man in the darkness. She felt someone familiar circle her and relaxed.

            "_It's just Vegeta,"_ she thought, feeling silly for thinking otherwise.

            "What happened to your dress?" he asked, implying something.

            "What does it look like? It's torn!" she shot back, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

            He grabbed her chin and faced it towards him.

            "Don't speak to me in that manner!" he growled.

            "I have been for the past three years and you never seemed to mind," she answered coldly. He let go of her chin roughly and walked towards the bed, which he flopped down on.

            "Well for the past three years one of us hasn't been seeing someone else," he said. She wheeled towards him.

            "Who would that be?" she snarled. _"What a hypocrite,"_ she thought. "You accuse me?" she asked, outraged. He thinks she wants to go to _Yamcha_?

            "Well there's only two of us, so we can do nothing but suspect each other," he growled stubbornly.

            Silence grew.

            "For the past three years I have learned to love you," she whispered, hurt apparent in her voice. She looked into his eyes, knowing exactly where they would be, and told him that she knew.

            He stared back. "It is easy to learn to love. It is a completely different thing to unconditionally love. That is what love is about, and this marriage is not about love," he whispered, turning his back at her, and walking to the bed yet again.

            She didn't know what to say, so she flopped down beside him.

            "What are we to do?" she asked.

            "There's only one thing we can do…"

-------

**Not what you thought, eh? Well, please review.**


End file.
